bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
A Time to Cheat
A Time to Cheathttp://showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=146054 is an episode of Season 1 in Best Friends Whenever. It will air July 12, 2015. Overview When Cyd and Shelby are having trouble studying for a difficult history test, they decide to jump ahead in time and nab the test questions. Meanwhile, Barry and Naldo find themselves in a hair-raising situation when they try to figure out how to make Barry's invention replicate time travel.Episode Plot Episode Summary The episode starts with a recap of the previous episode, A Time to Travel. After the recap is done, we are shown that Barry, Naldo, Cyd, and Shelby are having a conference in the living room about their time traveling powers. Barry starts a complicated equation, where Shelby and Cyd skip ahead in time to finish it and memorize it. Barry believes they are time travelers, and Naldo welcomes the new people to their time. Barry warns Cyd and Shelby that if people find out about their time traveling powers, they'll be taken to labs and be experimented on. Shelby thinks that this is the future lab they saw. Cyd and Shelby promise never to go back their again, but ironically time travel to the lab right after she says this. And in this version of the lab, we hear footsteps, as if someone is coming. They time travel back and everyone except Barry is screaming. He asks Cyd and Shelby why they are screaming, and they answer that they just went back. Barry asks Naldo why he is screaming, and he holds up an empty chip bag. The Marcus brothers, Chet and Bret, appear asking if someone said "Magic". Cyd says no, and the brothers introduce themselves. Bret says a duck is in his pants, feathers fly out, and the intro song starts. Cyd asks Shelby what she is doing, and she says that she is giving Diesel a little dazzle. Cyd tells Shelby she is unsure, but Shelby puts glasses on the dog. Then, Shelby presents their shareable binder just in time for their history test. Shelby starts over exaggerating the importance of the history test. They time travel to the test, and try not to. Shelby continues over exaggerating the test. Barry is shown to be recording a tape for future generations, saying that if they are watching this, that Barry had cracked time travel. Naldo pops up and ruins the recording. Barry says that if they can crack time travel, the video will become the most famous video of all time. Naldo pulls a pickle from under his hat and asks how it got there. Barry then says that Cyd and Shelby have reached the greatest scientific milestone of all time, and that they should take all the credit for it. They then use the time ray on themselves while hugging, and Barry says it didn't work. Shelby and Cyd are studying, and Shelby asks how they will get it all. She questions how they will study, and Cyd time travels into the future to grab a test sheet. Cast Main Cast *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus Recurring cast * Jocelyn Ayanna as Ms. Nesbithttp://showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=146054 Guest cast * Marisa Schovender as Teacher Memorable Quotes Information International Premieres Trivia * Multiple scenes from this episode were shown in promos for the series. * This episode was released early on the WATCH Disney app, unlike the premiere episode, A Time to Travel. * It is known that when Shelby gets nervous, a massive rash occurs, belching becomes common, and she begins stress-eating as a result. * Shelby and Cyd learn more about time travelling. Transcript Gallery Video Gallery Userbox References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2015 airing dates Category:2015 Category:Unaired Episodes